Avalon
center|thumb|450px|''O Sono do Rei Artur em Avalon'', de Edward Burne-Jones (1881-1898) Avalon é uma ilha lendária em algum lugar da Ilhas Britânicas ou da França, ligada à lenda do rei Artur. Geoffrey de Monmouth deixou o mais antigo registro da Insula Avallonis (em galês, Ynys Avallach), em sua Historia Regum Britanniae (1136). Segundo ele e a literatura que o seguiu, Avalon é o lugar onde o rei Artur foi levado para curar suas feridas depois de lutar contra Mordred na Batalha de Camlann. Segundo a tradição galesa e bretã, Artur estava vivo voltaria um dia para liderar seu povo contra seus inimigos, apesar de versões posteriores e mais racionalistas da lenda terem afirmado que ele realmente morreu e foi sepultado em Avalon. Também em Avalon teria sido forjada a espada Caliburn (depois chamada Excalibur). Geoffrey voltou a mencionar a ilha na Vita Merlini (1150), na qual descreve Morgana como a líder das nove irmãs que viviam em Avalon. Etimologia Geoffrey de Monmouth interpretou o nome como a "Ilha das Maçãs" (insula pomorum), chamada Afortunada. Isso é plausível, pois "maçã" ainda é aval em bretão e córnico e afal em galês (sendo o f pronunciado como v). A ilha podde Geoffrey pode ser uma versão galesa e cristianizada das Ilhas Hespérides da mitologia grega, famosas por seus pomos de ouro, ou da “ilha de vidro” (invisível) habitada pelos heróis caídos em batalha das lendas celtas, conhecida na Irlanda como Hy Breasail ou Ilha Brasil. Outra possibilidade é que Geoffrey tenha tirado o nome da ilha da Abalus do Báltico mencionada pelo explorador grego Píteas (cujo relato originou a lenda de Thule) em 320 a.C. como a principal fonte de âmbar, possivelmente a península de Sambia ou Samland, no enclave russo de Kaliningrado. Sir John Rhys, em Estudos sobre a Lenda Arturiana (Studies in the Arthurian Legend, 1891), preferiu ligar o nome de Avalon com o de Aballach, uma (hipotética) divindade celta sombria. O Tor de Glastonbury right|thumb|300px|O Tor de Glastonbury No século XII, monges da Abadia de Glastonbury afirmaram ter encontrado os ossos de Artur e sua rainha. Embora já não fosse uma ilha na ocasião, a colina do Tor de Glastonbury havia sido rodeada por pântanos antes que os brejos de Somerset Levels que a rodeavam fossem drenados. Por volta de 300 a.C. - 200 a.C., havia uma aldeia celta no que era então uma ilha fácil de defender entre os pântanos. Segundo cronistas posteriores, notadamente Giraldus Cambrensis, durante o reinado de Henrique II, o abade de Glastonbury, Henry de Blois, organizou uma busca nos terrenos da abadia. A uma profundidade de 5 metros, os monges encontraram um pesado caixão de carvalho e uma cruz de ferro com a inscrição Hic jacet sepultus inclitus rex Arthurus in insula Avalonia ("Aqui jaz o renomado rei Artur, na ilha de Avalon"). Dentro do caixão havia dois corpos, aos quais Giraldus se refere como Artur e sua rainha. Em 1278, os restos foram novamente sepultados em uma grande cerimônia, com a presença do rei Eduardo I e de sua rainha, ante o altar da abadia, que se tornou foco de peregrinações até a Reforma. Os historiadores geralmente recusam autenticidade à lenda, considerando-a um golpe de publicidade com a finalidade de levantar fundos para restaurar a abadia, incendiada em 1184. Várias outras lendas se formaram sobre a colina. Foi considerada uma das possíveis localizações do Santo Graal. Os terraços que a circundam, possivelmente criados por animais de pasto ou como terraços de cultivo pelos monges, foram considerdos por alguns como um labirinto em espiral usado em rituais religiosos, incorporando o mito segundo o qual sob o Tor estava o castelo em espiral do rei do submundo. Em 1927, a artista e ocultista Katherine Maltwood afirmou que um zodíaco gigantesco foi esculpido na terra há 5 mil anos, ao longo de antigas trilhas e cercas vivas. Mas a maior parte da área na qual se teria criado o zodíaco estava, nessa época, coberta pelas águas do pântano. Outras localizações propostas right|thumb|200px|Ilha Bardsey, Gales Outras teorias apontam para: *A Île d'Aval ou Ilha Daval, na costa da peninsula da Bretanha *Burgh by Sands, em Cumberland, que foi em tempos romanos o forte de Aballava junto à Muralha de Adriano e a uma ponte sobre o rio Eden, perto de Camboglanna (nome que lembra Camlann), atual Castlesteads. *A cidade de Avallon na Borgonha (França), sugerida por Geoffrey Ashe *A ilha de Bardsey (em galês, Ynys Enlli) em Gwynedd, famosa por sua variedade única de maçãs e também ligada a Merlin que, segundo uma lenda, ali estaria aprisionado. Diz a lenda que vinte mil santos foram sepultados no monastério que ali foi fundado no século VI. *O monte Saint Michael na Cornualha, uma ilha que pode ser alcançada a pé na maré baixa e é próxima de outros lugares associados com as lendas arturianas. Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Avalon http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avalon Veja também Ilha Brasil Ilha de São Brandão Campos Elísios Ilhas Afortunadas Leuke Category:Mitologia CeltaCategory:Lugares imaginários